Hakamo-o (Pokémon)
|} Hakamo-o (Japanese: ジャランゴ Jyarango) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 35 and evolves into starting at level 45. Biology Hakamo-o is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with many scaly plates. Most of its scaly body is light gray with dark gray arms and legs. Additionally, it has many yellow and red markings. It has angular, red eyes, a rounded, beak-like snout with a small spike on either side of the upper jaw similar to teeth, and two small scales standing up on either side of its head. Down the center of its chest is a line of three slightly raised scales, and there is a matching line of four scales down its back. Several slightly raised gray scales overlap its shoulders, and there is a small, white crest made of feathers. It has three yellow claws on each appendage, and a long, tapering tail. This Pokémon has many scale plates on its body as well. There is a yellow one on its forehead, which is oval with a light yellow, heart-shaped stripe across the middle. Two circular scales cover the front of its neck; both are light yellow with darker edges. The tops of its arms are covered by three overlapping scales. The first two arm scales are gray with yellow trim, but the last scale is red with yellow trim and much larger. At the tip of its tail is a small, circular scale. This last scale has a light yellow portion before ending in a darker yellow. This Pokémon leaves its fellows to begin training on its own, and can be found wherever there are opponents for it to fight. When it finds an opponent, it dance and clangs its scales together to show its strength. This ferocious dance climaxes with a challenging war cry. Because its scales serve as armor, it overwhelms its opponent with attacks without worrying about its own defense. Because of this battle style, many of its scales are torn off or broken. Hakamo-o considers its broken armor and bare arms as proof of a well-fought battle and wears them with pride. However, the scales begin to grow back immediately. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/hakamo-o/ In the anime Major appearances Three Ally Hakamo-o debuted in Family Determination!, where they were among the Ally Pokémon to a Totem . They battled and , but were defeated by the teamwork of and Snowy. They reappeared in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, where they and another Hakamo-o attacked Professor Burnet and her before being warded away by 's . Minor appearances In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (25th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Sky Uppercut|Fighting|Physical|85|90|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15|*|'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=783 |name2=Hakamo-o |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=784 |name3=Kommo-o |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Hakamo-o and its . ** Hakamo-o and Kommo-o are also the only non- Pokémon that have a double weakness to moves. Origin Hakamo-o appears to be based on a dinosaur with some traits from s. Hakamo-o's ritual war cries prior to confronting an opponent seems to allude to , war dances by warriors. Name origin Hakamo-o may be from , a type of war dance present across various cultures that involves vigorous movements and foot stamping, and mo'o (Hawaiian for lizard or dragon). Jyarango may derive from ジャラジャラ jarajara (onomatopoetic sound for jingling) and dragon. In other languages and dragon |fr=Écaïd|frmeaning=From and |es=Hakamo-o|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mediras|demeaning=From , , and |it=Hakamo-o|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=짜랑고우 Jjaranggou|komeaning=From and dragon |zh_cmn=鱗甲龍 / 鳞甲龙 Línjiǎlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=鱗甲龍 Lèuhngaaplùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Хакамо-o Khakamo-o|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Mediras es:Hakamo-o fr:Écaïd it:Hakamo-o ja:ジャランゴ zh:鳞甲龙